


[podfic] (W)hole lotta love

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: (due to anonymity/lack thereof), Anonymous Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, additional tags may be added later, other characters may appear later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Anders and Fenris meet at a glory hole. Of course, the arrangement is meant to be anonymous – and of course, Anders being Anders, it doesn’t stay that way for long. Needless to say, the realization that the man on the other side of the wall is the mage takes Fenris completely by surprise, and when the whole thing is over, it only gets worse. He keeps having fantasies. And…feelings. Try as he might, he just can’t get Anders, and the memory of their encounter, out of his mind.





	[podfic] (W)hole lotta love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(W)hole lotta love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441826) by [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn). 



**Fic** : (W)hole lotta love

**Author** : thejourneymaninn

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 30:16

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 27,7 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vm1pqpll1m4aj86/thejourneymaninn+-+%28W%29hole+lotta+love+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/0sgxgpvq)


End file.
